Esper at Dawn Chapter 3+4: A Breach in Dimensions
by The' Magus
Summary: Madoc is rescued, the army gets through the tunnel to find 12 of the MagiTek suites are disabled, Cronus isn't what everyone thought he was. Madoc and Cala end up chasing Efdin into the Esper's dimension. What will happen next? Only time will tell. R&R ¦


Esper at Dawn  
  
Chapter Three and Four: A Breach in Dimensions  
By: The Magus   
Chapter Three  
Madoc didn't know what to do. He couldn't do anything. If he even tried to move it felt like every bone in his body would break. Like two giant hands were smothering him together. He tried to look at the man holding him suspended, to see who it was. When he did, he realized the man holding him there was doing the same. Madoc recognized him only from the faint glow of the light above the man, it was Efdin Monskay, the new Empire.  
  
Efdin tried to make out just who the man was he was going to kill. He looked vaguely familiar. He didn't have much luck though because there was no light above this man. To his left, the girl told Efdin to release her friend in a calm, cool voice. Efdin thought about holding her up instead, besides, she was the one with Magic here. But no, that might give her enough time to kill him while her or her friend wasn't in danger. He slammed the man against the wall. Once. Hard. His expression didn't change to sheer pain as he hit the wall, just the same stony expression as if he were being crucified. The man said "Do you torture people because your parents tortured you when you were younger?" Efdin stood there, shocked at this mans words. He almost released him. He knew this man from somewhere before, but who?  
  
Captain Rick Daystar had done it. He had infiltrated the enemy, posing as their old Captain: Byrse Zeagrus. The tricky part was now: don't get caught and survive. He was worried about Madoc. Who was that girl that was with him? He couldn't stand it any longer, he had to go back and help them. He just hoped he wasn't to late. He told the troops to continue on while he went back to visit the Admiral.   
As soon as he was out of the MagiTek Army's site, he ran back through the tunnels. Until he could see just barely two people on the ground, and one on the air! He crept slowly so no one would hear him. He was just starting to wonder where the MagiTek's were, when he saw debris scattered all over from them.  
When he got close enough, he could see that Madoc was being held in the air by Efdin! Who the hell is this guy anyway, the devil? He tried his best not to make any noises when he got to the MagiTek suite debris. He picked up a rather large piece of it and slowly crept up behind Efdin, he raised the piece of MagiTek suite over the mans head and slammed down hard. He heard a crack and smiled. Efdin was no more. The girl turned to him, very surprised indeed. Madoc fell to the ground, smiling at Rick as he struggled to get up. The Empire was dead, his friend lieutenant safe, and the MagiTek Army thought he was one of them.  
  
Madoc felt better to know about Cala now. Turns out she's a descendent of the girl Terra who was in the last epic war for Esper. She had grown up practicing her magic, never thinking she was going to ever use it in the future. But now she had to. Madoc wished they could have more people like her fighting with them, but unfortunately, they didn't. And Rick, good old Rick saved the day by killing the Empire. What a way to save the day! Madoc thought to himself.   
After a while of planning, Rick, Madoc, and Cala had it all figured out. Rick would go back to the Army saying Efdin took Madoc and Cala back to the nearest camp to have them interrogated, while Cala and Madoc would take the dark shortcut to the town. It was the only thing they could fit together in so little time.   
  
Wess was outside playing with his friends when it happened. They were playing MagiTek War outside. His parents really didn't like them playing that game, just because their town had an Esper and all. He didn't like being on the other side of the Woods of Betrayal, so isolated from the rest of the world. He got split up from the rest of the group, when he found a wild dog. They were hard to come by he knew, that's why he was amazed when it didn't run away, or attack him when it saw him. Instead it came right up to him and licked his hand, offering peace. What amazed Wess even more was that it came out of the Woods of Betrayal, without a scratch! What an amazing dog! It was all black, except for under his belly and on his chest, it was a goldish- yellow. Immediately when he saw it, the boy said "Cronus". For some reason, it suited the dog. He just hoped his parents would let him keep a wild dog.  
  
Efdin woke up, feeling dizzy and light headed. He couldn't feel his body in any way, which scared him. He had no clue what had happened, or why. He tied to get up, but didn't bother when he again had to remember that he couldn't feel his body at all. He lie back down, and once again black.  
  
Madoc and Cala indeed reached the town first, and told them what was going on. Madoc found Cronus with a 13 year old boy named Wessley. Cronus came to Madoc and stayed with him. Wess wasn't dissapointed really because his parents wouldn't let him keep the dog anyway. But Madoc didn't have time to get involved with that right now, he had to prepare for oncoming battle.  
  
The MagiTek's did indeed believe Captain Daystar's bluff. Whenever they would stop for a few minute break, Rick would try to cut the cord that allowed the M.Tek Armor to use Magic.  
It was a long time but by the time they reached the end of the tunnel, Rick estimated that he got at least 12 M.Tek Armors disabled. All was going according to plan, unless Cala and Madoc had trouble, but he very much doubted that .  
  
The Army reached the awaiting defenses of the town Terradocs, and what a glorious battle indeed. Big metal suites blew up everywhere, some MagiTek some not. It raged on for hours. Madoc watched as Cala went into battle. Dodging and releasing magic attacks at every moment. It was intense. There was a MagiTek soldier that broke through the defenses. It would have gone unnoticed if Rick Daystar had not spotted it. He ran up behind it, climbed up and knocked the soldier out of the giant suite, sending him to the ground, where he hit his head first, either killing him or knocking him unconscious. Rick had earth magic, allowing him to break up the ground and throw chunks of rock at MagiTek soldiers. He knocked one soldier right out of his suite, which had Ice, and Madoc greatly took it. The three of them together sure did do a lot of damage to the MagiTek. As the battle raged on, the MagiTeks slowly got closer and closer to the Esper.   
  
Chapter Four   
Wess was happy to keep Cronus with him during the battle. But he wasn't happy about the battle itself. What if he got killed in the battle? Or if his house burnt down? He tried to get rid of these thoughts but it was close to impossible. He looked around to try and find Cronus for comfort but the dog was gone. Usually, the dog stuck right by his or that Madoc guys side. But Cronus was nowhere to be found. Where waas that dog?  
  
A lone dog, Cronus they called him, trotted down a part of Terradocs town he began to think no one had been before. He walked until he reached an old barn. He opened the door with his front left paw, and walked inside. A few birds and small goblin-like creatures flew and ran out of the barn. He walked up on his four rugged paws to an Esper. Balthesar. He thought. My friend, it has been so long. Why do they keep you here? Perhaps it is the best safe keeping place the humans can muster. Understand this, I really do like the humans. I forgive them for their stupidity. But this Efdin, I really don't know about him. It seems like he knows too much for a twenty-four year old. But I must forget these thoughts, now I shall take you out of this 'safe keeping' the humans have you in. Come back with me. Cronus took on an odd look for a moment, then came to be in a bird-type form. Only to be struck by thin air as he went to unthaw his friend Esper. Cronus hit the wall with a thud that broke the barn wall. He tumbled out of the barn from the new door he had just made. He was to week to do anything but change to human form, so as not to attract attention if there were any people close enough to the barn to see him. There was. The boy Wess was running towards the barn, unaware what was going on. "Cronus!" he cried " Where are you?" Cronus, in his human form shouted " Get away Wess! It's too dangerous." but before Wess could respond, he was struck back by thin air. Air.  
  
Madoc jumped out of his suite. The war was over. The few MagiTek groups left were fleeing back into the underground passageways. He went to greet Cala, unfortunately, he could not greet Rick. Rick was severely hurt in battle. He didn't know how or by who, because he and Cala were not around to see it happen. So Madoc went to find Cronus....  
He was almost too late to miss the big show. He heard something crack, and ran towards the sound. He found a man lying outside an old barn. Apparently the man went right through the barn wall. His little friend Wess was on the ground, moaning holding his left arm with his right arm. " Do- do you know who it is? The w-wind man? It's power is beyond comprehension of humans... I-it's strong. But it's also, it's also human..." With those last words said, the boy's body went limp. Madoc didn't know how this kid knew so much about something Madoc couldn't quite understand. Then a voice shouted to him. " Madoc!" It was the man he saw lying on the ground. But now he was standing up. " Look out!" Madoc turned just in time to be struck by air, by Efdin's wind magic. There was suddenly a ringing in his ears, drowning out all sound around him. He could here faint shouting, and magic attacks being launched, but barely.  
  
Cronus couldn't hold it off much longer. He had a rock wall formed up against Efdin's wind magic, but he knew he could not hold out much longer. Where was that girl Cala with the fire magic? It would help to have her here, even though fire wouldn't do much against wind. But he would not let this Efdin take his best friend. If he saw clearly, he knew exactly what the Wind Man was up to. And he had to stop him. He continued to hold up his barrier, then, from behind Efdin, brought up a shower of rocks. Only two got far enough to strike him, but he had to leave Cronus be for a few seconds to hold off the other rocks. He wasted no time. Summoning his magic attack together, the barrier he had formed, flew towards Efdin. Efdin turned in time to be almost completely showered by the attack. It probably would have killed him, but he used the wind to carry him out of harms way. Only his right leg and arm got struck by the raining debris. But Cronus had risked lowering his defenses to Efdin, which was not good. He got hit harder than Madoc had, dropping to the ground, too much pain to continue fighting. Balthesar, my friend, I grow old. I have failed to get you back to where you desire. Forgive me.  
  
Madoc struggled to get up. His hearing was starting to return, but he felt horrible. Cala was running up behind him, shouting,, wanting an explanation at once. He saw Efdin ahead. Efdin raised his arms, his clothes started flapping everywhere. Suddenly, where the Esper was, a bright light formed. A hole opened. Cala's voice could be heard now, yelling and shouting louder than Madoc had ever heard anyone yell. "Efdin's opening a warp to the dimension the Esper live in!!! Stop him!!!" Madoc, not really believing what was going on here, ran towards Efdin. But he was going to be too late. He knew it, Cara knew it. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Rick came flying in on Efdin's body, knocking him to the ground. Madoc watched as Rick was struck by the wind so hard, he broke out of the barn roof, and flew into the forest nearby. The man Madoc had seen lying on the ground before, was on the ground again, shouting " Don' worry about him! He has bought you time to chase after Efdin through the Warp! I suggest you do!" Madoc and Cala turned to watch Efdin jump through the Warp. They ran after him and just barely made it in time.  
  
Thou courageous young people, only you five will have the power to defeat the oncoming powers of darkness!   
  



End file.
